getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi Tomoe (TV)
Musashi Tomoe is one of the main protagonists of the Getter Robo anime acting as the pilot of the Getter Machine Bear which acts as the lead for the heavy built and aquatic Getter-3 formation. He is well known for his heroic sacrifice near the end of the series where he gives his life to protect his friends and comrades. Appearance Musashi stands a head shorter than Ryoma and Hayato and has a rather overweight appearance. He has black hair with slanted eyebrows and a round face. Unlike Ryoma or Hayato who wear more traditional pilot suits, Musashi wears kendo armor with a yellow construction helmet with goggles and a genunine katana. Personality Musashi is lively yet rather reckless often acting as the comic relief of the series. While nowhere near as intelligent as Ryoma or Hayato, he often tries the best he can to fight. However, he is often criticized for his reckless actions when piloting a Getter Machine. This caused him to gain a sort of inferiority complex when compared to his teammates and Musashi would always blame himself for outcomes he could have done better in even when others comfort him. Musashi had strong feelings for Michiru Saotome that were rather obvious to everyone else including Hayato Jin. Abilities and Equipment Prior to joining the Getter Team, Musashi was the captain of the Asama High Judo team and possessed great physical strength. Musashi's signature move was the Daisetsuzan Oroshi, a variation of the hammer throw that sent opponents spinning, a move he incoroporates when piloting the Getter Robo. His armor helps protect him in combat and held a real katana that he usually lent to Ryoma in most situations. While able to pilot a Getter Machine, his pilot skills are not quite up to par with Ryoma or Hayato and for ground transport usually rides along in the sidecar of Ryoma's motorcycle. History Musashi was recruited alongside his classmate Hayato Jin by his other classmate Ryoma Nagare and Dr. Saotome to pilot the Getter Robo. However, he had a slight problem fighting against the Dinosaur Empire at first due to his fear of reptiles. With enough effort and encouragement from Ryoma and Hayato, Musashi manages to overcome his fear, ready to fight the Empire. Most of the series had Musashi play the fool, but came out on top when facing a corner. In one episode he sent a crafted photograph of him and Michiru to his mother, Sake Tomoe saying that Michiru was his girlfriend. However when his mother comes for a visit, she was furious when she learns that was a lie and wanted Musashi to come home due to her dislike of fighting. However, when Musashi demonstrated his abilities in battle, she allows Musashi to stay. In the final battle, the initial attempt to take out the Dinosaur Empire ended in failure due to Musashi's clumsiness with Ryoma and Hayato getting seriously injured. Musashi feels guilty and decides to make amends by hijacking Michiru's jet to drop a bomb on the Empire's most powerful Mechasaurus Zaro. The bomb misses its target due to Zaro interfering with its functions but Musashi decides to press on in a kamikaze fashion that destroys the Mechasaurus. Despite his initial promise, Musashi perishes in the explosion and his friends and family give him a memorial in his honor. Musashi's death greatly affected everyone especially Ryoma, who at first refused to acknowledge a replacement until circumstances allowed him to. Gallery Tomoe_musashi_0001.jpg Tomoe_musashi_0002.jpg Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_3_(PS)_-_Musashi%27s_Sacrifice|Musashi's Sacrifice in Super Robot Wars 3. File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation in Super Robot Wars Alpha 1. File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボ全武装|Getter-3 in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Getter_Robo_(1,2,3)_All_Attacks|Getter 3 in Super Robot Wars A Portable. File:Super_Robot_Wars_@2_-black_getter|Musashi piloting Black Getter in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Stoner_Sunshine_SSPPAARRKKUU|Getter Team Combination Attack in Super Robot Wars A Portable Category:Getter Robo TV Characters Category:Characters